Need for Speed
by Inuyashafanaticlmv
Summary: Kagome your avarage 14 yr old freshman just goin through motions..She's thrown into a world of underground racing gang fights and so much more...Finds herself fallin for 19 yr olf inu..Full summary inside AU fanfic This is my secong attempt at a story inu
1. PrologueSummary

Disclaimer: no I don't own the sexy bad ass Inuyasha there you happy. Sick puppies. I want him I want him I want him.!

_Summary _

**Kagome your average 14 year old high school girl just going through the motions everyday constantly seeming the same as the last. Everyday the same old boring thing constantly hanging out with the same people. Always wishing there was something more out there for her. But soon our little Kaggie learns to be careful what you wish for. Her world is turned upside down when she meets bad ass Inuyasha and crew. Thrown into a world of underground racing, gang fights and so much more she finds her life will never be the same. She even finds herself fallin for the leader of the pack Inu. There's only one problem he's 19 years old. Now you do the math. Kagome risks it all to be with a man that it's illegal to be with. She finds herself in the race for love and a hell of a good time. **

**Now embark on a wondrous action pact adventure buckle your seatbelts and enjoy the ride………………………………(**_Plz give me some feedback and tell me weather or not this story plot sounds good and leave me some reviews people tell me weather or not I should continue with this story after the first chappie ok buh-bye for now people review review review give me both positive and negative feed back all is welcome here_

**A/N** This is my second go at this whole story writing thing people so give me a chance. Besides I'm more of a poet than a storywriter anyway but I'm working on it. 

_A/N_ I'm back peoples! Foshizzle anyways I'm such a dork alright moving on… I'm writing this new fic cause my other one wasn't good I didn't have an actual plot worked out except I Just wanted to get my experience with self injury out there so others know there not alone. But anyways this one has actually been planned out. Easier to run is not down and out for the count though I will be rewriting it and updating it as soon as possible so don't fret people The show will go on….

Inuyashfanaticlmv


	2. Perfect Girl

Disclaimer I don't own him people ok if I did I sure as hell wouldn't share him with anyone else…. alrighty enough with the babbling on with the first chappie…. Nor do I own Sarah Mclachlans' perfect girl, Angel, Fallen, Adia, Sweet Surrender or any other songs belonging to Sarah Mclachlan

A/N :I am also posting this on media miner because with the direction I want to take this story some parts have a feel of an NC-17 fan fic and I can't post some scene's on an media miner its called Need 4 Speed not Need for Speed so yeah on with the story my peeps… oh and I am trying to post it on adult but it's giving me some problems right now so hopefully it will be soon thanx I'll shut up now  
Story takes place in the United States 

**Bios**

Inuyasha Takahashi-

_Age_: 19 years old

_Education_: Just graduated from High school

_Family_- Just Sheshomaru and Rin His parents died when he was only 5 years old (you'll find out why in later chappies)

_Gang:_ Dragons it's group mixed with hanyou's, demons, and humans the most feared gang. Him and Sheshomaru are the leader of the Dragons

_Personality:_ Headstrong, argumentative, loud mouthed, always gets what he wants, doesn't take no for an answer, very short tempered. He has a dark past that he prefers not to share it with anyone. Despite all of his negative characteristics he has a good heart and is a loyal friend mess with his friends and find out why it's not such a good idea to piss of the leader of the Dragons

Kagome Higarashi:

_Age:_ 14

_Education:_ Is a freshman in high school

_Family-_ Her mom, Grandpa, Souta and her cat Byo Her father just disappeared one day (you'll find out why and where later in the story)

_She's not in a gang (YET)_

_Personality_: Gentle, sweet, caring, friendly, popular, headstrong, argumentative, and can kick ass so watch out and don't piss her off. She's also a loyal friend. Poor Kagome is just always going through the motions and constantly wishing that she had more and that there was more out there for her. Be careful what you wish for Kags

Sango Taya:

_Age_: 18 years old

_Education:_ _Graduated from High School_

_Family:_ They all died in a fire

_Gang:_ Dragons specialized in Hand to hand combat comes from long line of demon slayers

_Personality:_ Tough, you have to be after what she's been through, Kind, caring has sort of an attitude towards people she doesn't like or doesn't know. She's a kick ass badass chick; she's loyal and thinks of her friends and the gang as her only family.

Miroku Houshi

_Age:_ 20

_Education:_ Drop Out

_Family:_ Unknown was dropped of at an orphanage when he was just a baby

_Gang:_ Dragons Second in command specialized in hand-to-hand combat and exercising evil spirits and demons comes from a long line of monks

_Personality:_ Charming, womanizer, secretly loves Sango, Lecher, All in all he's a good guy if you don't count the whole love to grope women thing. He's loyal to his friends and sees the dragons as his family

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Need for Speed

Chapter 1 

**Perfect Girl **

"_Am I faithful, am I strong, am I good enough to belong  
in your reverie a perfect girl  
your vision of romance is cruel and all along I played the fool  
all your expectations bury me" _

_Sarah McLachlan_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

June 15,2005

_Hey Journal,_

_Perfect, a funny word isn't it Journal? Meaning __without flaw, fault, or blemish or without error. Perfect…something I've always tried to be. The best of the best I had to be good at everything I did. I had to make everyone happy, even if that meant giving up a part of myself. Perfect…I'm far from perfect no matter how hard I try I can never quite get there. It's impossible I know that, but like I fool I keep on trying. Keep on allowing myself to slip and fade away. Like a fool I still give them all of me knowing I'll get nothing in return, just knowing at the end of the day all I'm left with is this empty feeling inside. This constant void plagues me and tears away at my insides. Perfect… how I hate that word! Nobody can be perfect but like fools we all keep reaching for it knowing in the end all we end up doing is falling flat on our faces, knowing that we'll never quite get there like fools we still believe. Like a fool we still try, and at the end of the day we're never good enough for them. In there eyes we'll never be good enough. But in spite of it all I still try to be the PERFECT GIRL. The perfect little girl they want me to be. The very image of perfection, the very creature I've come to despise…My name is Kagome Higarashi and welcome to my life my perfect wonderful life…perfect everything's just perfect. _

_W/B soon… _

"Kagome lights out honey." " Alright mom goodnight love you." " Love you to baby sweet dreams." Kagome turned off her light and tucked herself underneath her lavender comforter. Drifting off into the land of dreams. A place where nothing is impossible and all seems to be just some surreal fantasy a place where the word perfect doesn't exist.

888 (Kagome's dream)

_Darkness…surrounded in darkness consuming and pulling her down and suffocating her… Drowning in this never-ending darkness. "Why Can't I escape?" Kagome heard footsteps behind her She began to panic she tried to run but it seemed as if she was glued right to the spot. Closer. Closer. She tried moving but she couldn't. "Oh come now little girl don't be afraid I don't bite." Kagome tried to run but she couldn't she screamed but nobody came running nobody heard. " Aw little girl trying to escape?" She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck and his arm come around and grab her. His voice sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard. His touch cold and lifeless. She tried screaming again but she couldn't find her voice. He licked the back of her ear. " Come on little girl we'll have a lot of fun together just you and me." He spun her around to face him she couldn't see his face it was so dark. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ribcage. Still she couldn't speak. She started thrashing about trying to break his hold…._

THUMP

888

"What the?" Kagome was lying on the floor her blanket twisted at her ankles sweat drenching her body and soaking her pink baby-girl pajama's. "It was just a dream." Kagome's heart was still pounding in her chest. She still was trying to regain her composure. She glanced at the clock it read 5:30. " Well guess I should start getting ready for school." She got up and went into her bathroom for a nice ice cold shower to wake her up. 15 minutes later she came out of the shower clean and refreshed (yes she had a towel on your perverts -) and went into her closet to pick out something to wear. 10 minutes later she settled on Red halter top with dark blue faded low-rise jeans K-Swiss sneakers with red stripes on them. She had her hair tied into a ponytail with some lose strands in the front, red hoop earrings and a jean jacket to match her pants. For make-up just some eye liner and clear lip-gloss (I usually put on only eye liner and lip gloss I don't like wearing to much make up and enough of my rambling on with the story peoples.) She grabbed her things and ran downstairs to grab some toast before leaving for school.

888

Kagome was walking just watching the world move around her consumed in her own thoughts. '_Just another boring day in the life of Kagome Higarashi everything is constantly the same in my life nothings ever different sometimes I just wish that there was something more out there for me I just wish that…' _Ooof. Kagome landed flat on her ass. "What the hell?" She looked up and saw the most beautiful man she ever saw. He had The most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen they looked exactly like the sunset. She could get lost in those eyes forever. He had white hair. _'Hmm that's unusual white hair?'_ He was wearing baggy jeans and a red shirt that showed off his 6 pack. '_Wow now that's nice.'_ A blush slowly crept to Kagome's cheeks. ' _No what am I thinking?' _A certain man standing in front of her interrupted her thoughts. " Like something you see wench?" "Oh sorry I was just… wait what did you just call me?" "Wench got a problem with that?" Why you…you...jerk!" Kagome was fuming it almost seemed as if she had smoke shooting out of her ears. '_To think I actually thought he was cute.' _She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't even notice him come within an inch of her face. " Boo!" " AIIEEE!" "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU ASS!" " Tsk Tsk Tsk come now little girls shouldn't curse." "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She was to busy ranting and raving she never noticed him get up and walk away. "Hey get back here I wasn't finished yelling at you." " Next time wench watch where you're going." That was the last thing she heard before he turned the corner. " The nerve of that guy I swear." Lets just say Kagome wasn't in a very good mood when she got to school.

8888

Kagome stomped into school pissed as hell. She sent a death glare towards anyone brave enough to even approach her. " Hey Kagome!" It was Amanda one of Kagome's best friends since she was in the 3rd grade she was one of the last to join the gaggle. She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes she was about 5'9 and had the build of a ballerina. She made poor Kagome who only stood a mere 5'2 feel like a midget. "Yea?" "What's up you seemed pissed?" " Nah ya think?" Kagome slammed her locker door and stormed off leaving a very confused Amanda in her absence. '_What the hell was that about'_ Amanda stormed off in the other direction looking for Eri and Yuri hoping they new what was going on. Kagome arrived to class 5 minutes early and took her seat in the back of the room. 10 minutes later the bell rang and everyone came into homeroom. After role call they took a test did some work studied the usual. (A/N I don't want to go into to much detail because just thinking about schoolwork bores me let alone writing about it alright on with the story pplz) That's how the 1st three periods went until lunch and by then Kagome had cooled off a bit. Kagome walked out into the courtyard and sat under her favorite tree it was a weeping willow. It also was the spot where her and her friends always sat and ate lunch. Her thoughts began drifting back to a certain young man.

"Hey Kagome." " Huh oh hey Eri hey Yuri." Kagome has known Yuri and Eri since she was a toddler at preschool. They've been together ever since. " Hey, girl what's up" " Amanda said you were pissed this morning what happened," said a very concerned Eri. "Oh nothing just some jerk bumped into me this morning and had the nerve to be rude about it. He called me a wench. Can you believe it a wench and to top it all off he didn't even apologize!" " Oh was he cute?" "Yuri you're the only person I know that the first words coming out of your mouth are 'is he cute'!" " Ha ha very funny now tell us was he cute?" " No he was a self centered arrogant, amber eyed, white haired, 6-pack God!" " ok yes he was gorgeous!" By now everyone in the courtyard was staring at Kagome like she was crazy. " Hehe so there ya happy." Kagome was as red as a tomato. " Wait Kagome did you just say amber eyes and white hair?" Eri was staring at her with wide eyes. "Oh my God!" Yuri just stared at her with an mouth open. "Kagome do you even know who it was?" " Uh no, the jerk ran off before I was even was done yelling at him." "Why?" "Kagome that was Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha?" Kagome was totally and utterly lost. Eri slapped Kagome upside the head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" "For being such an idiot. Inuyasha is only the leader of the most feared gang the Dragons!" "How do you know?" Kagome was beyond confused. Yuri just sighed. " Have you seen anyone else with white hair and amber eyes?" Kagome just sat there in shock she not only ran into the most hottest guy on earth she also cursed him out and he just happened to be the leader of a gang. '_Oh shit I'm dead' _"Hey," Yuri whispered to Eri. " You think she's gonna be alright?" " I don't know," said Eri. They just sat there and watched Kagome ramble incoherent words. The bell rang. "Kagome…KAGOME!" "Huh time to go to class." "Oh ok. Hey are we all gonna meat at the library after school to work on our science projects?" "Yah, replied Yuri. "Alright see ya guys."

8888(later that day at the library)

Laughter filled the library. "Omg, I can't believe she did that!" " Believe it Eri." "Come on guys its not that funny," replied a very embarrassed Yuri. " Yes it was." " You actually hit on a girl thinking she was s guy?" "hahaha that's freaken hilarious!" (A/N my friend has actually done that she was drunk mind you but still I never let her live it down. My friend is 18 by the way. I just love seeing her face every time I bring it up.) They were to busy laughing to notice a very red faced pissed off librarian. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS A LIBRARY YOU FREAKEN LITTLE HOOLAGINS!" There laughter died and they just sat there blinking like idiots and staring. "Good now get back to work girls," said the librarian in a sugary voice. "She's scary when she's angry," whispered Kagome. "Wow it's dark out I wonder what time it is," pondered Yuri. Kagome glanced at her watch she got all bug eyed when she realized the time. "HOLY SHIT 8:00 I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO! Sorry guys I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kagome jumped out of her seat and ran passed a very angry librarian lady.

'_Omg mom is so gonna kill me how could I have lost track of time?' _It was pitch black out and those stupid streets lamps didn't help much. You know the feeling when you feel like someone's watching you. That's the exact same feeling Kagome felt right now. And she sure as hell didn't like it. '_Come on girl it's just the night playing tricks with your mind no ones watching you.' _Kagome heard footsteps behind her and heavy breathing. She started power walking. '_Oh crap!' _Kagome was beginning to panic the faster she walked the faster the person behind her started walking. She decided to break out into a run. So did the person behind her all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ribcage. _'Just like in the movies innocent young girl walking home late at night some creepy stalker guy just walking in the shadows following her, she runs he does the same next thing you know the girls family and friends never see her again.' _Just then Kagome tripped over a crack in the sidewalk landing flat on her face and sending her stuff flying everywhere. She started pulling herselfup but found that she couldn't standit was as if she was glued to the spot.Kagome's heart pounded painfully in her chest her breath coming out in short ragged pants. Just then she herd the footsteps. Closer. Closer. Then they just stopped right behind her. That's when he spoke, " You know a little girl such as yourself shouldn't be walking alone at night." …….

888888

Dun dun dun … Cliffy

A/N- Hello my fellow anime lovers sorry for taking so long to update I know I said only about 1-2 tops but some stuff just happened with my brother and the army and stuff so I've been a little preoccupied. So how did you like it? **PLZ REVIEW OK REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW** I really want your feedback even if it is negative. Oh and heads up if you haven't noticed my grammar sucks. Anyways please tell me what you think. I honestly think I rushed this chapter a bit, but oh well anyways just remember this only my second attempt at a story. And I will only get better with experience and creative criticism. So like I said **REVIEW** even if it is a flame all is welcome.

Ok thanx a bunch

Inuyashafanaticlmv

Inuyashafanaticllmv (on 


	3. Major Authors Note

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inu so back off people

A/N hi people I just wanna say thanx for the reviews You people make me so happy!

And I just wanted to clear some things up becuase I've had some of my friends tell me the same thing about the age difference and what if I got in trouble or something. But there is something I would like to say before continuing on with this story here is that well sorta the same situation happened to me when I was dating a 19 year old when I was only 14 I know what some of you might be thinking eww sick or DAMN! But we honestly did nothing. Just hugged cuddled and held hands. Nothing more. He respected me and understood I wasn't ready for anything like that. So that's where I got the idea for the whole age thing that's the whole basis of the story. I mean that well...That's how the whole idea formed was from my real life expirience. And that of my friends 'cause it just so happens that my friends are dating people with that much age difference when there my age. I just wanted people to know that. That's just how the hole idea started. The rest came to me when I was playing need for speed Underground on my PS2. Anyways thanx again peeps I just wanted to clear that up.

I'm still gonna wait a little longer to see If I'm gonna change Kags age to 16. But in all honesty who hasn't fallen in love with or had a crush on someone who was that much older than you I mean come on seriously. But If I am offending anyone please let me know. In all honesty I don't see age as nothing but another. To me age does not mean someone's mature or not mature it's just a number that allows the government to have rule over us young people. Lolz but thanx again I just wanted to clear some stuff up.

inuyashafanaticlmv

**OH and that was s typo kags not in college she's a freshman in Highschool people Just like me I'm going into the 10th grade and I'm still only 14. Anyways Ill shut up now the next chappie will probably be out soon. Thanx -**


End file.
